The present invention relates to a retractable bowsprit for use with a sailboat.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional sailboat 2, more specifically a yacht having a Bermudan sloop sail plan. A Bermuda rigged sloop is a common configuration of sailboat and is characterized by a single hull 4, a single mast 6 and two fore-and-aft rigged sails: a triangular mainsail 10 and one of several possible types of interchangeable foresail. A Bermuda sloop commonly carries at least two types of foresail to be used depending on the desired point of sail. A staysail 12, such as a jib or a genoa, is used when reaching (sailing across or into the wind) and a downwind sail (FIG. 2), such as a symmetric or asymmetric spinnaker, is used when running (sailing within approximately 30° of directly downwind). The mast 6 may be stabilized by a forestay 16, running from the bow 18 to the mast head 22 and a back stay (not shown), running from the stern 28 to the mast head. A pivotable horizontal spar (boom) 40 for orienting the mainsail 10 extends aft from the mast 6. The mainsail 10 helps to propel the sailboat 2 and also acts as a rudder for controlling the boat's direction of travel
The greater the surface area of the sails, the more wind power can be harnessed. The surface area of both sails is limited by the height of the mast 6. The surface area of the mainsail is further limited by the length of the boom 40 whereas the surface area of the foresail is further limited by how far forward of the mast the foresail's tack 30 can be fixed.
When reaching the sails act as wings, redirecting air blowing in from the side of the boat towards the stern, thereby creating lift that moves the boat forward. The staysail's luff is attached to the forestay 16 and the tack 30 is fixed to a point forward of the mast, such as the bow 18. The clew 54 is movable relative to the sailboat 2. The trim of the staysail is controlled by adjusting the position of the clew 54. When transitioning from reaching to running, the staysail is lowered and a downwind sail, such as an asymmetric spinnaker, is run up in its place.
Referring to FIG. 2, when running, both sails trap air as it flows by, essentially causing the wind to drag the boat along with it. Like a staysail, the tack 59 of an asymmetric spinnaker 63 is attached to a fixed point forward of the mast, such as the bow or to a bowsprit 61, and the clew 65 is attached to a spinnaker sheet 67. The bowsprit 61 is a spar positioned to extend forward from the bow, essentially increasing the effective length of the boat and, consequently, increasing the maximum size of foresail that can be used. Unlike a staysail or the mainsail, the asymmetric spinnaker is not attached to the boat along any of the sail's edges. This allows the asymmetric spinnaker 63 to fill with wind and balloon out in front of the sailboat 2 when deployed.
A bowsprit is advantageous for use in sailing because it increases the effective length of the boat, allowing for a larger sail and therefore greater surface area. However, this increase in effective length can be a hindrance when performing precise maneuvering, such as when docking. Therefore sailboats may utilize a retractable bowsprit which can be extended when needed and stored when not in use. One type of conventional retractable bowsprit is a single spar that extends outwardly from the bow. When not in use, the retractable bowsprit is stored either just above or just below the level of the deck. However, such retractable bowsprits take up valuable space when not they are in use. They also pose a safety concern: if the bowsprit comes loose it will most likely be projected violently backwards from the bow towards the crew. Also, such a retractable bowsprit is not easily installable on a pre-existing sailboat. Thus, what is needed is a retractable bowsprit that does not take up unnecessary space on the sailboat, maximizes the safety of the boat's crew, and which can be easily installed on a variety of sailing vessels.